Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Bild thumb|Danke-Bild von COMMANDER JANGO. Hi, Ani, Hier ist nochmal COMMANDER JANGO. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht. Hör mal, ich habe, sozusagen als Bedankung für deine Hilfe, das Bild Ani.jpg auf deiner Benutzerseite hochgeladen. Ich dachte, es wäre eine Verschönerung deiner Seite Bild:;-).gif. Du kannst es ja wieder löschen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Sei mir nicht böseCOMMANDER JANGO 16:27, 22.September 2007 (CEST) :In der Regel ändert man nichts an den Benutzerseiten anderer User...aber du hattest ja nichts böses im Sinn also ist es denke ich nicht schlimm. Falls du die Seiten anderer Verbessern willst, schreib ihnen deinen Vorschlag doch auf deren Disku. Darth Tobi 16:31, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hallo! Das mit dem Bild ist lieb gemeint, aber die Gestaltung meiner Seite ist dann doch meine Sache :) Aber es ist nett, dass du mir was zurückgeben möchtest. Danke! Als kleiner Trost bleibt das Danke-Bild in dieser Diskussion verewigt ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:34, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Entschuldigung Tut mir Leid, das mit dem Bild. Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Aber danke das du es nicht gelöscht hast, sondern als "Dankeschönbild" auf deiner Disskusionsseite gelassen hast. Wie kann man eigentlich solche Videos wie von YouTube, Clipfish oder My Video downloaden? Sorry, COMMANDER JANGO 17:03, 22.September 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst sie nicht runterladen aber in Seiten einbinden...ich such dir eben den Code raus... Darth Tobi 17:27, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Das geht wie folgt:Video Code oder Video Code Den Code findest du oben in der URL Leiste, Bsp: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='0dykGRGzzVA'&mode=related&search= Darth Tobi 17:31, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) *@Commander Jango: Du musst nicht immer ein neue Überschrift bei deinen Kommentaren machen. Du kannst eine laufende Diskussion einfach über den Link bearbeiten rechts neben jeder Überschrift fortführen. Schreibe seinen Kommentar einfach in den Quelltext unter die anderen und ab die Post. Wenn für jede Kleinigkeit eine Überschrift erstellt wird, kann das schnell unübersichtlich werden. Und das mit dem Bild ist schon in Ordnung, hast es ja nur lieb gemeint :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:15, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hier ist nochmal COMMANDER JANGO. Ich habe die Videos runtergeladen, wie es Darth Tobi gesgt hat. Ich habe ein kleines Problem. Ich hoffe das du mir helfen Kannst. Ich werde kein Bild als verschönerung nehmen.COMMANDER JANGO :Inwiefern soll ich dir denn helfen? Welches Problem hast du denn? :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:50, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich habe ein Problem mit dem Video "PIZZA WARS I". Ich habe es zwar heruntergeladen, wie es mir gesgt wurde, aber ich kann es nicht anschauen. Wenn du das Problem beseitigt hast, kannst du es dir natürlich anschauen. Schreib mir auf meiner Disku, wie du es fandest. PS: was war eigentlich damals mit Moddi (also Modgamers) los... ? Wegen welchen Virus? COMMANDER JANGO 17:12, 27.September 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal kurz für unseren Ani, wenns ihm nichts ausmacht Bild:Grins.png. Das Video hast du richtig "runtergeladen", du kannst es dir nicht ansehen, weil es auf Youtube gelöscht wurde, dass kannst du ganz einfach nachprüfen, indem du zwei oder dreimal auf das video auf deiner Benutzerseite klickst. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage, was meinst du mit damals und was fürn Virus? Boba 17:18, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hi Ani, könntest du mir bitte auch die Move-Rechte geben?--The Collector Audienz 17:10, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hallo The Collector! Ich habe dir nun move-Rechte gegeben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:12, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich fänds auch schön, wenn ich die auch haben könnte. --Finwe Disku 20:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Auch dir habe ich move-Rechte eingestellt. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man diese einsetzen kann, kannst du mich gerne danach fragen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:48, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank. Meines Wissen nach kann man Artikel verschieben, indem man einfach auf Verschieben über dem Text klickt und dann den richtigen Namen eingibt. Ist das korrekt? --Finwe Disku 10:42, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Genau so geht das :) --Little Ani Admin 10:43, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Vielen Dank --The Collector Audienz 17:03, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Job Wolltest du nich ma die Rebell One machen? --Modgamers 14:37, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Öhm... ja! Will ich immer noch, aber ich habe einigen Sachen Vorrang gewährt :) Danke aber für die Erinnerung! Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:44, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hilfe bei meinem Wiki Hallo Ani, vielleicht weisst du ja schon, dass ich ein Wiki gemacht habe. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht eine Personen Vorlage machen kannst, ich habe nämlich leider keine Ahnung wie das geht. Also, sie sollte in etwa so aussehen, wie die Vorlage auf dieser Seite http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Drizzt und folgende Informationen enthalten: Name, Heimat, Rasse, Geburt, Tod, Beruf, Gesinnung, Besonderheiten. Außerdem sollte man, wie in der Jedipedia, ein Bild reintun können und die Größe verändern können. Vielleicht hast du ja mal Lust so eine Vorlage für mich zu machen (der Titel der Vorlage kann einfach Vorlage:Person sein). Ich bedanke mich schon mal bei dir und das ist der Link zu meiner Homepage: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Faerunpedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:17, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Möglicherweise sind unsere Vorlagen mit deiner Wiki nicht kompatibel. Ich werde gerne mal danach schauen, aber sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn es heute, morgen und vielleicht auch übermorgen nicht klappt. Vorlagen zu machen ist nicht so einfach und da lasse ich mir gerne Zeit, aber die muss man natürlich auch haben :) Ich werde im Laufe der Woche auf jeden Fall ein Vorlage:Person für dich erstellt haben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:43, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank, dass ist nett von dir! ::PS: Das es nicht so einfach ist, habe ich gemerkt. Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:31, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank, Ani! Die Vorlage ist perfekt! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:51, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) icq Hi, würdest du bitte mal in icq kommen, ich habe da etwas mit dir zu besprechen. MfG - Cody 20:05, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sag mal, Little Ani, braucht man die move Rechte auch, wenn man die eigene Diskussionsseite ins Archiv verschiebt? Ich habe das nämlich gemacht und jetzt erst erfahren, dass es diese move Rechte gibt. Gruss Ilya 15:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ne dafür brauchst du die nicht! Bei den Move Rechten kommt oben (wo Diskussion, Versionen, etc steht) Verschieben hinzu. Da klickst du drauf und du kannst Artikel verschieben. Darth Tobi 15:10, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Hi..ich lese, neben einigen anderen Sachen, gerade die Jedi-Padawan Reihe. Voller Verwunderung stieß ich in Band 7 "Der bedrohte Tempel" auf Seite 70 auf folgendes.. Obi-Wan wußte, daß sie nicht angreifen konnten, solange Xanatos im Wasser war. Wenn sie auch ins Wasser springen würden, würden ihre Lichtschwerter ausfallen, sobald die aktivierten Laserklingen das Naß berührten. Was nachher Bruck Chun ja auch passiert. Im Regen funktionieren die ja tadellos (Kamino..Jabiim). Kit Fisto schwimmt sogar mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert im Meer (Mon Calamari). Sind das jetzt sozusagen "neue" Lichtschwerter, sozusagen nen Update?? Kann ja sein das sich in den paar Jahren selbst beim Lichtschwert konstruieren was verändert hat, oder hast du ne andere Erklärung. THANX lg Darth HYDRAnous 21:16, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also da gibt es echt einige Unterschiede, aber ich habe noch keine richtige Erklärung diesbezüglich gehört oder gelesen. Wahrscheinlich gab es unterschiedliche Konstruktionen von Lichtschwertern. Aber leider kann ich dir da gar nichts genaues sagen, weil man es manchmal so und manchmal so mitbekommt. Aber der Artikel Lichtschwert ist da ganz interessant und in der dazugehörigen Diskussion gibt es auch eine lange Debatte über diese Thematik... vielleicht hilft diese Lektüre etwas :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:30, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Wow da gings ja heiß her..Danke für den Hinweis, hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können..c yaaa 88.73.137.120 22:18, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Entführung nach Dathomir Hallo, Little Ani! Ich habe gerade in Entführung nach Dathomir geblättert und in dem Buch befand Zsinj sich bei seinem Tot auf der Souverän, die New Essential Chronology und die Ultimative Chronik sagen jedoch, er wäre auf der Eisenfaust gewesen. Auch die Wookieepedia spricht von der Eisenfaust und einen Artikel zur Souverän habe ich nicht finden können. Ist dies nun ein Übersetzungsfehler oder schlicht ein Fehler in zwei offiziellen und einer inoffiziellen Quelle? --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 22:06, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich dacht Han jagd die Eisenfaust hoch wo sich Zsinj befand. Ich habs noch nicht gelesen und will mir nicht alles schon vorrausnehmen. Hat jmd das englsiceh Buch... vielelicht hat jmd ja ne falsche Übersetung gemacht. --Modgamers 22:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich würde auf die neueste Quelle setzen. Leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, was nun richtig ist und was falsch, da sich hier offensichtlich nicht einmal offizielle Quellen einig sind. Kannst du mir mal bitte den Sinn und Zweck einer Benutzer-Vorlage erklären...? Und sag nicht „Weil Ben das auch hat“. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:11, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun ja, als Ben sich eine gemacht hatte, habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mir ebenfalls eine zu machen. Falls das stört, kannst du sie gerne Löschen und ich ändere die bisherige Vorlageneinbindung.--Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 17:23, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Werbefloskel Hi, Sorry aber bitte Vermute nicht hinter allen was ich tu eine böse Absicht. Das Zitat ist der Eröffnungstext unsere Wiki und war nicht als "Werbefloskel" gedacht. Und wenn du es schon entfernst, dann stelle doch bitte die alte Version wieder her. :>btw..warum warst du hier eigentlich so barsch?..vielleicht wäre ein korrektur, wie er es richtig macht sinnvoller gewesen..naja..meine bescheidene meinung. ..und natürlich darfst du bezüglich meiner signatur jetzt meckern. ->Werbung<- Periphalos 08:39, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Monster? thumb|right|Monster in Mos Eisley? Weißt du was das für ein Monster auf diesem Bild ist? Ich habe dich für diese Frage ausgewählt, weil du dieses Bild hochgeladen hast. The Collector Audienz 17:37, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST)]] :Also ich würde mal sagen, das ist ein Ronto. Gruß Kyle22 17:35, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, es ist ein Ronto! :) @Periphalos: Ist doch egal von wo das Zitat ist. Es ist eindeutig eine Werbefloskel, die hier nunmal nichts zu suchen hat. Man kann ja auch nicht aus einfach so aus einem Media-Markt-Werbeblatt zitieren und dann gut. So ist es auch mit deinem Rollenspiel... Ich hoffe du verstehst, wie ich das mit dem Beispiel meinte. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich mach auch Werbung für ein Rollenspiel in dem ich Mitglied bin, aber auf meiner Benutzerseite ^^ --Thor 21:28, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Naja, gut. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das auch noch in eine Signatur muss! -.- Oder sehe ich das alleine so... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:30, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Aber ein Ronto is doch kein Monster... 21:33, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kurzgeschichte Hallo, Little Ani! Als ich für Garm Bel Iblis recherchiert habe, war Ben so freundlich und hat mir die Geschichte Elusion Illusion aus dem Hyperspace geholt. Sie war sehr gut und behandelte eine Mission von Aayla zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Aber egal. Meine Frage ist nun, ist die Geschichte vielleicht im OSWM auf Deutsch erschienen? Die meisten Inhalte des Insiders sind ja auch im Magazin zu finden und das Magazin ist schließlich ein Thema, bei dem du sich gut auskennst :) Liebe Grüße, Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion} 12:21, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Garm Bel Iblis! Elusion Illusion wurde leider noch nicht übersetzt und es ist demzufolge auch nicht im Magazin erschienen, aber vielleicht ist es für die Zukunft noch angedacht, was ich aber sehr bezweifle. Gruß Little Ani Admin ::Hm, Schade eigentlich, denn eine deutsche Quelle sieht bei den Quellen immer besser aus als eine englische. Trotzdem danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 13:38, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Problem :) --Little Ani Admin 13:43, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ICQ 2 Hallo, Little Ani! Könntest du bitte in ICQ on kommen? --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 18:09, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage bei mir steht auf der Beobachtungsliste wenn jemand etwas veränder noch so eine Art Kommentar dahinter, das kommt aber nicht im Text vor. Was ist das nun so eigentlich. Darth Nihilus 66 18:11, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du bei einer Seite auf "Bearbeiten" klickst, gibt es über den Schaltflächen "Speichern", "Vorschau" und "Änderungen" ein kleines Eingabefeld. Was du dort hineinschreibst, wird später in der Versionsgeschichte des Artikels bzw. in den letzten Änderungen angezeigt, nicht aber im Artikel selbst. Gruß Kyle22 18:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Kyle, mich hat das nähmlich immer schon verwundert, und ich hab dann im Artikl gesucht und gesucht. Darth Nihilus 66 18:17, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Das sind die Kommentare, die der jeweilige Autor in das Feld Zusammenfassung im Bearbeitungsmodus hineinschreibt. Es sind also die gleichen Kommentare, die auch in den Letzten Änderungen zu finden sind. Allerdings ist in der Beobachtungsliste immer nur der letzte Änderung des Artikels aufgeführt. Wenn du also den Artikel Darth Nihilus in der Beobachtungsliste hast und heute wurden am Artikel vier Änderungen vorgenommen, siehst du in der Beobachtungsliste nur die vierte und letzte Änderungen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS Danke Kyle für deine schnelle Antwort ::::Immer ein Vergnügen, einem Jedi zuvorzukommen... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 18:26, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Bis du nicht selbst einer? ^^ --Little Ani Admin 18:30, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Sicher, aber das Zitat vom alten Jango passte jetzt einfach zu gut. :) Kyle22 18:38, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte 2 Hallo, Ani. Könntest du mir bitte Move-Rechte geben? Wie verwendet man diese Rechte überhaupt? (Ich weiß eh für was die gut sind) K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:33, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ganz oben wirst du jetzt direkt neben Versionen die Option verschieben haben.--Tobias 20:36, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nach BK: Die sind dazu da, um Artikel zu verschieben, du kannst den Effekt mit Umbenennen vergleichen...wenn du die Rechte hast erscheint oben wo Versionen etc steht ein Kasten Verschieben...da drauf klicken neuen Namen eingeben, Grund und Fertig! Darth Tobi 20:36, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Hallo Kit Mephisto! Ich habe dir soeben move-Rechte gegeben. Nun siehst du oben bei den Reitern Diskussion, bearbeiten und Versionen auch den Reiter verschieben. Die ganze Kunst ist es nun, auf den verschieben-Reiter zu klicken, den neuen Titel des Artikel einzugeben und das ganze zu bestätigen. Das war eigentlich schon alles. Es ist also ganz einfach :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:38, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS Danke für die super schnellen Antworten :) :::Danke an alle. K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:40, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Tschuldige...??? Sorry, aber hast du nicht gerade eben bei deinem Beitrag in Premias Disku zum Schluss gesagt, es soll jemand die Änderungen löschen? ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:22, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B, es liegt ein Missverständnis vor: Benutzer_Diskussion:Premia#Shaak_ti Habs dort erklärt. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:23, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Achso... das war wirklich auf den Vandalismus in Artikeln bezogen. Aber kein Problem E.B :) --Little Ani Admin 18:25, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Icq Ich hab dir was über Icq geschickt ist wichtig. --Vos 20:48, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Antwort darauf. Viele Grüße --Vos 09:32, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hi Little Ani, ich wollte mal wissen ob hier nicht mal langsam die Spoiler-Warnung rausgemacht werden kann? Ausserdem würde mich nur mal aus Neugier interessiern, ob ich als Vorbeugung meine Benutzerseite sperren lassen kann? Danke im Voraus für eine Antwort. Revan1188 13:49, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Zweitens muss nicht unbedingt sein, würde mich nur mal interessiern. :Ja, kann raus. Einen Monat nach erscheinen der deutschen Ausgabe ist es kein Spoiler mehr. @Little Ani: Ich hätte meine Benutzerseite gerne geschützt. Ein gewisser ehemaliger Benutzer mag mich nicht sonderlich und vorher gab es auch schon einige Attaken gegen mich. MfG - Cody 14:01, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kannst du das auch bei mir machen?Nachdem ein gewisser ehemaliger Benutzer darauf vandaliert hat möchte ich nicht so gerne das noch mal dort vandaliert wird.Gruß Tobias 14:40, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Bin ich froh, dass ich schon längst eine Halbsperrung habe... Bild:--P.gif Übrigens: Wendet euch am besten an Ben, der ist nämlich gerade da. Gruß Kyle22 14:47, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ähm, gibt es hier noch was, das ich machen sollte? Manche Sachen erledigen sich doch von selbst :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:46, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Kannst du meine Benutzerseite noch halbsperren?Gruß Tobias 19:48, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Okay, schon erledigt. --Little Ani Admin 19:49, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke.Gruß Tobias 19:50, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Rüstung Hi Ani, Ich hab dir hier geantwortet. Desweiteren, würde ich für den Namen Kleidung plädieren, da das allgemeiner ist. Übrigends hab ich den Artikel Sturmtruppenrüstung überarbeitet und wollte dich bitten mal drüberzugucken bezüglich Rechtschreibung und Formulierungen. Einem kleinem Statement bezüglich des Artikels wäre ich natürlich auch nicht abgeneigt :). Viele Grüße Boba 20:24, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe den Artikel durchgelesen und habe einige Sachen darin korrigiert oder eben verändert (Kleinigkeiten aber nur). Der Artikel ist dir echt mal wieder gelungen. Ich finde ihn sehr schön und die Bilder passen auch gut da rein. Nun hat diese Rüstung endlich seinen verdienten Artikel erhalten... dank dir :) Kritisieren kann ich nur wieder die vielen Überschriften, die über jeden kleinen Absatz platziert werden. Aber das ist nicht weiter tragisch :) --Little Ani Admin 20:50, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST)